Viewers have long sought ways of avoiding advertisements on TV, such as by changing channels or by recording shows and fast forwarding through commercials. To counter this advertisers have sought ways to maintain viewer interest in their advertisements. In addition advertisers have sought ways to determine the effectiveness of their advertisements. The present applicants recognized a better scheme to maintain viewer interest and to provide information back to advertisers indicating the effectiveness of particular advertisements, and this solution is provided in the following description.